Hiragi Tsubasa
"Interesting? It is troubling that you could think of such a reason for your framework to fill up valuable star positions." - Hiragi Tsubasa Appearance Hiragi has neat dark blue hair and purple eyes. His bangs part to the right. Hiragi wears his school uniform in the proper way with the exception that his blazer is the Kao Council's blazer. Personality History Otori family is a branch of the Hiragi family and Hiragi was originally part of the Otori family, going by the name Otori Tsubasa. He was very close to his older brother, Itsuki, and the two of them often played together. However one day, the head of the Hiragi family, their grandfather, appointed him as the heir of the Hiragi family. He had to be separated from his family and live with the Hiragi family. Hiragi had to undergo training in order to take over Ayanagi Gakuen. Bounded by the rules set out for him, Hiragi ended by becoming a serious individual. Relationship Otori Itsuki The two are close brothers and often played together when they were young. Otori addresses Hiragi as Tsubasa while Tsubasa calls him Itsuki Nii-san. However one day, Hiragi was appointed as the heir of the Hiragi family and had to be separated from his family. As the car that Hiragi was in drove off, Otori ran after the car, shouting that they will play together someday again. The two met again during their first year of high school in Ayanagi Gakuen. They had both pass the auditions and were in the same team, Team Tsukigami. Otori has kept his promise that they would play together again. However, Hiragi and Otori could not address each other as they used to due to the Hiragi family's rules. After the Newcomers' Debut Performance, Otori left Team Tsukigami. Hiragi overheard Otori's conversation with Haruto and questioned why he left. Otori told him that he does not have the freedom to express himself in the team. Hiragi took it the other way, saying he was selfish and was leaving him like everyone else. Since then, Hiragi would allow Otori to do whatever he wants as long as does not break the rules. On the other hand, Otori wanted to show Hiragi what his team could do without following the set rules so that Hiragi could realise that he needs to enjoy himself. When Otori was under the disagreement of the other Kao Council members, Hiragi gave Otori a choice to disband his team to stay in the Kao Council so that he could protect him. Otori told Hiragi that he does not wish to destroy the dreams of his team and withdrew from Kao Council instead. He told Hiragi that they would cross their paths again one day. Trivia * His Zodiac sign is Capricorn. * He and Otori are twins. * His grandfather is the director of Ayanagi Gakuen. * Based on SutaMyu Volume 2: ** People's first impression of him is 'hard to approach'. ** At the very least, he is proud of people who live a way of life that does not live up their own beliefs. ** He has no comment on his weakness. He was taught by his grandfather to not reveal his weakness. ** He has no nickname. ** He prefers riding the car as it is the most calming ride. ** In his report book, 'All right the way he is.' is usually written. ** As the heir of Hiragi brand, he cannot forgive those who do not follow the tradition of Ayanagi Gakuen. ** The first thing he does in the morning is do a light stretch and drink a glass of water. ** He has no likes or dislikes with food. ** He spends his day offs conducting voluntary lessons in his room to go through problems given in class. Because of the Kao Council, he is too busy during the weekdays. ** One bad thing about himself is that he becomes emotional sometimes. ** His favourite place is the Kao Museum which he has some emotional attachment to. Since enrolling in Ayanagi Gakuen, he decided with all his heart to become a member of Kao Council and has worked hard for it. ** His only stress for now is Otori. As long as he does not change his attitude, the stress will not go away. ** He wants to perform on stage after he graduates. This is so he can gain experience before becoming the director of Ayanagi Gakuen. ** He is good at all subjects, but especially likes English. ** There are no subjects he is bad at. ** Between sleep and meals, he will put up without both if it is necessary. ** His favourite drink is the herbal tea that his family has. He recommends it because there are different flavors. ** He is not sure about his hand dexterity because the maid usually does such tasks. ** His favourite weather is sunny days. * Meaning of Hiragi's name: ** 柊 (Hiiragi) : holly ** 翼 (Tsubasa) : wing List of Songs * Stand by Dreams (Duet with Otori Itsuki) * uncontrol Gallery Hiragi001.jpg|Hiragi's Profile 00000059.gif|Chibi 9-1.png|Episode 9 Eyecatch 1 11-2.jpg|Episode 11 Eyecatch 2 CW9d0oxUoAAMlap.jpg|Twitter Birthday Card Navigation Category:Characters